Moving On: A Real Fine Place to Start
by BlackHawkRider
Summary: One-shot about Spencer Reid/Emily Prentiss. Focuses on the start of their relationship. Another one-shot will be posted later, focusing on their relationship later. Might add one more installment to this "series". Takes place after the Bittersweet Science


**Another one shot. Set after the Bittersweet Science. Just messing around, taking a break from What You Don't Know. Haven't had a lot of time to work on it between the two horses, and there is about to be a third I am working with. So bear with me on the slow updates. Read, review. Had to throw a Sara Evans song in here ;D It fit 3**

Emily Prentiss sighed as she watched A Christmas Story. She had abandoned her work clothes as soon as she came through the door. After a brisk workout and a cold shower she had made some popcorn, turned on the tv and crashed on the couch. JJ and Garcia had asked her to go shopping with them, but there was no way she was going out this close to Christmas. The crowds would be crazy.

"Hey pretty boy," She smiled as Sergio jumped on the couch, meowing. Emily rubbed his head and he arched his back, purring. "Want to watch a movie with me?" Sergio just mewed again, lying across the back of the couch.

Emily's eyelids drooped, but she refused to go to sleep, not now. The nightmares were beginning to become too much. She had hardly gotten any sleep in Philadelphia and the case had given her a whole new round of nightmares; every time she saw Ryan, lying in that hospital bed, she saw Declan there instead. She knew the boy was safe now, but that didn't take the nightmares away. But those were just the newest. Almost every night she would wake up in a cold sweat, remembering Doyle's cold touch and angry fist. It was really beginning to get to hear.

Emily let out a long sigh before finally closing her eyes; maybe the work out would help her sleep. Maybe for once she could forget everything; her past, her wounds, the boy. Would things ever be normal again?

.

.

Spencer shifted, knocking softly on the door. He ran a hand over the nape of his neck before running a hand through his freshly cut hair. Everyone had said he looked older with the hair cut, so he decided to keep it. "Come on," he sighed as he knocked again. It was one of those nights were he just needed to talk to someone.

Things we still kind of tense with JJ; they were almost back where they were before Doyle, but Will still wasn't too happy with him. He understood his anger though. So instead of going to her house, they usually just met at the park or someplace where he could see Henry. But tonight, he felt the urge to talk to Emily. They had been getting closer since Rossi's; he had finally manned up and accepted the fact that he couldn't always control things.

Spencer sighed and was about to knock again when he heard a muffled scream from within the apartment. Digging in his bag he pulled out the spare key for her apartment- they all had keys to each other's homes, just in case. He let himself in, closing the door behind him before following the whimpers. When he got to the living room, he felt his stomach just up his throat.

Sergio sat on the back of the couch, his ears flat against his head as he studied Emily. She was jerking on the couch, letting out muffled screams. Nightmares. Spencer knew exactly what was going on. He bent down to her level on the couch, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"Emily," he said softly. "Come on."

Emily flung her hand towards him as she bolted up. Spencer stumbled backwards into the coffee table, landing on his butt with a thud. "Ow," he groaned, closing his eyes.

"My God Spencer," Emily panted, trying to catch her breath.

"Nice to see you too," he rubbed the back of his head as he propped himself up.

"I'm sorry but come on. I thought…Never mind. You just scared me."

"Thought I was someone out of your nightmare?" He sat up, wincing.

"Are you alright?" She avoided the question, not sure whether she was willing to tell anybody about those dreams.

"Yeah, fine. Might have a bruised bottom though." He accepted the hand she offered and he hoisted himself to his feet.

"So are you here to watch my sleeping patterns or to steal Sergio?"

"Sorry," he said sheepishly, flushing a little. "I came by to talk. I didn't know you were asleep. I heard you scream and well…" He shrugged, letting the sentence hang.

"It's alright."

"I'll go so you can get back to sleep."

"No," She said far too quickly, grabbing onto the arm of his jacket. "I, um, mean please, sit down. Want something to drink?"

"Sure. I think we both need to talk."

"Yeah," she finally admitted. "We do. I'll be right back." Emily padded into the kitchen, trying to gain control over her racing heart. Lately just being around him flustered her. And she had no idea why. She grabbed two sprites before heading back into the living room, smiling as she came through the door.

Spencer sat on the couch, chuckling as Sergio rubbed against his hand, begging for attention. The black cat started crawling across his lap, meowing loudly. "Attention hog," Emily plucked the cat off his lap, laying him in his fluffy basket. "Here you go," She handed him the soda before sitting beside him on the couch, killing the TV.

"So who goes first?" He opened his can, taking a long sip.

"You. What's going on? Everything ok? How are the headaches."

"Headaches are a lot better. Like way better," he sighed. "I don't even know what I really wanted to talk about. I just wanted to talk."

"I understand," she gave his shoulder a squeeze. "What's bugging you Spencer?"

"I've just been feeling guilty about this whole mess. I feel like I caused you more pain than was necessary. I feel like a real ass," he started to explain. Emily just listened, knowing that this would happen at some point or another. "I was really mad at you, Hotch and JJ for not telling us. But after I said things I couldn't take back, that's when I realized that I was wrong. You all did what you had too and that included keeping things secret. It might have made me upset, but I understand things now. I am so sorry Emily."

"I understand. I was just trying to do what I thought was best for everyone. I just… I don't know. All I do know is that I am happy to be back, happy to have you guys back. I understand if you are still angry at me though."

"I'm not angry anymore. So about those dreams…"

"I'll make you a deal," she got up, grabbing his empty can.

"What kind of deal?"

"You take me out for coffee tomorrow and we will talk them."

"Deal," he chuckled before stretching. "I'm going to head out."

"Alright. Night Spencer." She walked over, giving him a hug.

"Night," he patted her back awkwardly before leaving. Spencer sighed once in the hallway, wondering what tomorrow would bring.

. . . . . .

Emily waited outside her apartment, texting back and forth with JJ while she waited for Spence.

_From JJ: Heard you had a date?_

_And if I do?_

_From JJ: Who is he ;D_

_Not telling._

_From JJ: Not fair! I told you about Will._

_Point… If I tell you I have to kill you._

_From JJ: I could have Garcia hack your email and phone._

_Ug, fine. Spencer. Happy now_

_From JJ: YEESS! I TOLD Garcia!_

_Do y'all always talk about me?_

_From JJ: What else is there to do?_

_I don't know… Maybe make sure your husband and son haven't burned down the house?_

_From JJ: I can multitask ;D Is he picking you up?_

_Yes._

_From JJ: Is he buying?_

_Yes._

_From JJ: Are you going home with him after…_

_God JJ, go play with Henry or something. I am going to call Will and have him take your phone away._

_From JJ: He won't. He knows I'll punish him in bed later :)_

_Oh god. Nevermind. I have to go, Reid's here. _

_From JJ: Mhm. Sure. You are just jealous :P_

_Totally. I'll see you tonight; we are all going out._

_From JJ: Sounds good to me. I'll let Pen know. See ya._

Spencer honked at her and she rolled her eyes before making her way out to his car. He unlocked the doors for her, leaning over to push her door open. "Come on slow poke."

"Better not be mean," she teased as she buckled her seat belt with a yawn. "Morning, by the way."

"Sorry I'm a little late. JJ ambushed me on the phone."

"Ah, so that's why she didn't text me sooner."

"You got the twenty questions too?"

"Oh yeah." Emily laughed.

"Sleep ok?"

"Eh…" She shrugged. No use making him worry.

"Fine, I'll just grill you once we get to the coffee shop."

"Alright," she hid a smile.

"So the usual?"

"Actually, I've been going to this place over by Taco Bell and it's really amazing."

"We'll go there then," he chuckled.

Soon the two of them were seated in a booth, waiting for a waitress. Spencer yawned, taking off his scarf and lying it beside Emily's purse. She stretched her legs out underneath the table, propping her feet in the empty space between Spencer and the wall. He chuckled, looking up to see her grinning at him. His heart did a little dance as he gazed into her dark brown eyes. She smirked and he flushed, looking back at the table.

"So about those dreams," he asked as a distraction after the waiter brought them their coffee. Emily bit her lip, chewing on it. "Come on Em. You can trust me."

"I know that," she sighed. "After Philadelphia, I keep thinking about Ryan and Jimmy. But instead of Ryan dying, it is Declan. But that dream is the less frequent one. And by far not the worse."

"Then what is the worst?"

"I uh…" She sighed, getting comfortable. "I keep dreaming about the night Doyle stabbed me, about lying there on the operating table. But instead of me, it's you, or JJ, sometimes Garcia." She frowned at her hands. "PG and JJ are my best friends. And then there is you. I know it's stupid, but I can't get them to stop. Everything that happened to me, I keep dreaming I have to watch it happen to you three. It's driving me crazy. Morgan shows up to save everyone, but it's already too late. You are already dead."

"How often has it been JJ?"

"Twice."

"PG?"

"Twice," he voice got tinier.

"Me?"

"Uh… I'd rather not answer that."

Spencer nodded, laying a hand on top of hers. "I get it Emily. But believe me. Talking helps."

"I know," she sighed. "More times than I can count. I just can't take it anymore. I don't know why I feel like this."

"Like what?"

"I don't know!" She let her head flop against the back of the booth. "I don't know what I feel Spencer."

"I know how that feels too."

"I said I don't know! I just can't figure it- Wait, what?"

"You heard me," he chuckled. "I feel the same way. I mean… I thought I had finally figured everything out after JJ left for the pentagon. Then when Doyle came for you and you disappeared…I don't know what I was feeling. All I knew was that I was angry at him for taking you. Sad that you weren't around. I felt like there was a whole in my heart. Then when you came back… I don't know. I was surprised, upset. But now I am just relived, as well as confused. Where are we?"

"I don't know Reid. Where do you want us to be?...Oh brother," Emily wanted to crawl in a hole in die. What are the odds that song would come on?

_I'm gonna do it darlin'...  
>I could waste time tryin' the figure it out,<br>But I'm jumpin' in anyhow.  
>I've never been this far;<br>Didn't know love could run so deep...  
>Didn't know I'd lose this much sleep.<em>

_Holdin' you close, chasin' that moon.  
>Spendin' all night,<br>Lovin' just who you are...  
>Sparks flyin' in the dark.<br>Shootin' out lights, huntin' down dreams,  
>Figurin' out what love really means...<br>Baby, givin' you my heart,  
>Is a real fine place to start.<em>

Spencer cocked an eyebrow as he listened to the song and watched Emily's cheeks get redder and redder. "Uh, did you plan that?"

"No," she snapped, glaring at the young woman who stood behind the compute that controlled the music. The young woman just beamed at her before turning back to the coffee machines.

_Somethin' is goin' on,  
>I can't explain but sure can touch...<br>It's callin' both of us.  
>Stronger than any fear or doubt,<br>It's changin' everything I see...  
>It's changin' you, it's changin' me.<em>

_Holdin' you close, chasin' that moon.  
>Spendin' all night,<br>Lovin' just who you are...  
>Sparks flyin' in the dark.<br>Shootin' down lights, runnin' down dreams,  
>Figurin' out what love really means...<br>Baby, givin' you my heart,  
>Is a real fine place to start.<em>

"That was interesting," Spencer chuckled after the song was over. Then he noticed Emily had just about slid underneath the table. "Oh come on. We've been through worse."

"I'm not so sure," she muttered. "I am going to kill her."

"Hey, she was just being nice."

"Ug, nevermind. Men," she muttered, starting to get up.

"I get what just happened." He grabbed her hand. "I need to know where we stand, ok? Because whatever works for you works for me?"

"I don't know where we are Spencer."

"Well, you know what?" He stood up beside her, handing Emily her purse. "I think this is a real fine place to start," he said before kissing her cheek.

. . . . . .

"Aunt Emmy!" The four year old tackled her in a hug, making her stumble.

"Whoa there Henry," she laughed, plucking him up off the ground. "Look at you big guy! I think you've grown an inch since last week!"

"Nuh huh," he giggled, wrapping his arms around her neck.

"Hey Jayje," Emily laughed, patting Henry's back.

"Hey Em. Sorry about Henry. He got a little too excited," she laughed.

"It's alright. Henry's my buddy, right?" Emily grinned as she tickled his sides.

"Stop it," he giggled again, burying his face in her shoulder as he laughed. JJ smiled as they walked towards the entrance of the mall.

"Sorry about having to cancel last night. Will was throwing up everywhere."

"It's alright. I hope he gets better. And I hope this little guy doesn't get sick!" She smirked as she tossed Henry in the air, catching in.

"Hey," he giggled as she sat him down.

"Sorry bud. I can't carry you around all the time. You are getting too big. But I can buy you a cookie."

"Yay!" He grinned.

"So how'd it go?" JJ asked after she sat Henry in the fire truck stroller the mall supplied for younger kids. JJ knew for a fact about thirty minutes into their talking Henry would get tired.

"Huh?"

"With Spence," she nudged Emily with a smile. "I want all the details."

"Oh. Uh, I went great, I guess. We talked."

"Duh. About what?"

"Just some dreams I was having."

"And…"

"Ug," Emily started explaining about the song and the kiss he had given her. JJ squealed and Henry giggled, content with "driving" around the mall.

"That's so sweet!"

"I guess so."

"So when are you going out again?" She probed with a smile.

"I never said we were."

"Come on."

"This weekend," Emily rolled her eyes. "Happy now?"

"Very! This is great!"

"I guess," Emily couldn't help but smile.

"I can't wait to see where this goes!" JJ grinned.

"Me either," Emily agreed. She was looking forward to the future.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! I am going to do another one shot follow this one, then one last one following that one. Enjoy!**


End file.
